The present invention relates to a connector assembly, and more specifically relates to a connector assembly including two detachable connectors.
A connector assembly that includes a plurality of connectors and is capable of connecting the plurality of connectors with a plurality of counter connectors at a time has conventionally been used. For example, WO 2016/137486 discloses a connector assembly including a plurality of connectors of the same shape as illustrated in FIG. 24 and FIG. 25. Each connector includes a housing 1 having four surfaces parallel to a direction D1 in which the connector is to be connected, and has fitting sections 2, 3, 4, and 5 at the four surfaces of the housing 1, respectively. The fitting sections 2 and 3 are disposed to be oriented opposite to the fitting sections 4 and 5, respectively.
Convex portions 2A, 3A, 4A, and 5A, and concave portions 2B, 3B, 4B, and 5B are formed at the fitting sections 2 to 5 of each connector, respectively. The convex portions 2A and the concave portion 2B of the fitting section 2 and the concave portions 4B and the convex portion 4A of the fitting section 4 have such shapes as to be fitted to each other, respectively, and the convex portion 3A and the concave portions 3B of the fitting section 3 and the concave portion 5B and the convex portions 5A of the fitting section 5 have such shapes as to be fitted to each other, respectively. The convex portions and the concave portions formed at the fitting sections 2 to 5, respectively, are made of a material that allows them to be attracted to each other by magnetic force.
As illustrated in FIG. 26, the plurality of connectors having the above-described fitting sections 2 to 5, respectively, can be joined so that the fitting sections 2 and 3 are fitted to the fitting sections 4 and 5, respectively. In this process, the convex portions and the concave portions of the adjacent connectors are attracted to each other by magnetic force to fix the joining positions of the plurality of connectors, thus forming the connector assembly.
Incidentally, the plurality of connectors included in the connector assembly disclosed in WO 2016/137486 and not-shown counter connectors may have dimensional tolerances generated at the time of manufacture and assembly. In the connector assembly disclosed in WO 2016/137486, each of the plurality of connectors included in the connector assembly is fixed at a predetermined position. Therefore, when the dimensional tolerances take place at the plurality of connectors included in the connector assembly and their counter connectors, the connector assembly may not be connected to their counter connectors due to positional deviation that may take place between the plurality of connectors included in the connector assembly and their counter connectors.